


i saw you watching me under the lights.

by temponarryfix



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temponarryfix/pseuds/temponarryfix
Summary: separated into two colonies, norway is a humble and abiding country. the south of the country is ruled by the valtersen family, and their beloved heir to the throne, prince isak. the south of norway rejoices for their beloved royal family and sweet prince. the north of norway, however, stands tall and proud and traditional under the rule of lonesome soon to be king even bech næsheim, both house bound and heart wrenchingly handsome. so what happens, when the valtersen's receive an invite to the coronation of the king of the north?





	i saw you watching me under the lights.

For months, Prince Isak had wondered the corridors of his palace home alongside his faithful best friend and servant, Jonas. The two had been inseparable since birth, when Jonas' mother had given birth under the employment of the Valtersen's. 

The Valtersen's had agreed to house the maid and her baby son, and in return, Jonas' mother had given her life to protect the young heir to the throne. And then, when his mother had turned gravely unwell, she had begged Jonas to do the same. Prince Isak was the kind of boy that fairytales were written about. Kind and considerate, the young heir often dedicated his lonely life to tending the flowers of the palace gardens, or helping where he was allowed in the kitchen. Isak was the loveliest Prince that his kingdom, Southern Norway, could ask for. Noble and wonderful at only 16, he was soon to be a wonderful ruler to the great kingdom.

Jonas was very proud to call Isak his best friend, and was very protective over the sweet blonde. Growing up, Jonas had become his bodyguard, his servant, his secret keeper. And perhaps, when Isak was only young, he had become the young prince's first love too. But, although his family were kind and accepting, Prince Isak knew better than to fall in love with a non-royal, and so let his crush die with the last days of the summer.

It was a warm and deliciously sweet day in June, and Prince Isak had just risen from his knees in the garden, grass stains across his trousers as he stood to admire his handy work. The flower beds now looked lively and young, full of life. Isak seemed to hold that gift: to bring hope to those around him and to bring sunshine in dark times. 

"Come on, Is. We should go inside. Your mother expects you for dinner, and you have dirtied your clothes." Jonas watched distastefully as the boy stood, brushing dirt from his knees, a wide smile across his slightly sun kissed face.  
"Now Jonas, I know you're not telling me to come inside on such a wonderful day. I have picked you flowers, from my best garden bed. And you will not smile for it?" The Prince pouted in mock hurt, holding out a small bunch of sweet smelling blooms to the curly haired servant. 

Jonas raised a brow and blushed, taking the flowers and tucking them into his button hole. "Beautiful, Is. Come on, eat. We will come back outside later."

Isak sighed and stared out at the sun, dappling across the green lawn and warming the earth beneath them. "Fine. I shall eat. But when I get outside again, I will not come back in. I'll only go in for you, Jonas. You ask me so nicely."

Prince Isak, when old enough, would become a fine and kind ruler, for the South of Norway. However, in it's sister country, the North, the Royal family seemed to live in a different universe.

\---------------------

"I would rather die."  
Prince Even raised an eyebrow as his humble servant, Mikael, held another dress shirt in front of him. In several days, it would be his coronation. Another drab event where he would have to stand and shake hands and pretend he cared about all this political tomfoolery, but this time, he would do it as King. 

Ever since his 18th birthday, the castle had been a rush, preparing every single thing for the heir and his incline to the throne of Northern Norway. Even, frankly, could not care less. It was another excuse to throw money down the drain, to rub their fortune in the face of the poor and to make them watch it all on their TV's. 

"Even, you could at least look. You're being a dick." Mikael groaned in frustration, throwing the dress shirt down onto the bed and staring at the wardrobe, brimming with others. "Careful, Mikael. Is that any way to speak to your King?" Even threw his head back and laughed, face upturned in a smirk as the dark haired boy threw him a middle finger.

"You are not the King yet, dick face. Your father has invited everyone to watch your coronation, even the Valtersen family."

Even could not help his eyes from rolling back in his head at the mention of the Royal's of the South. "Lord Mercy. We're holding a political event, and Father decides to invite the Royal Hufflepuff's? Tell me, when was the last time someone took them seriously at court?" Even felt smug, his Northern judgement coming into play as he thought of the family, of the King and Queen and their son that no one seemed to know. 

"And since when have you been taken seriously at court, either? You haven't left the castle in years, stupid. For all you know, they could be mean as shit now. Beheading people and stuff. But seriously, you need to go outside. See the place you're going to rule, the people who will look to you for guidance!" Mikael threw his hands in the air in passion, standing from the bed and staring hopefully at the egotistical young prince.

"I can't. I cannot go outside, and see 'my people'."

Mikael frowned as Even's face dropped from a smirk, and he stepped to the prince's side, offering a hand to assist him in case he fell ill suddenly.

"Why, sir? What's the matter?"

"I don't want to catch their disease."  
Mikael hit him with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fan fiction type thing, please don't send any hate!


End file.
